SH 2 TheoryName: Eddies Enticements
As we know, Silent Hill has has come to be a place that calls those who hold a profound darkness in their hearts after the events of the 1st game. And there really couldn't be a better example of this then Eddie. Eddie arrives in town because he gave Laura a ride, but Eddies ends up in the otherworld because of what the town sees in his heart, he is not searching for anyone like James and Angela. Once James enters room 101 of the Woodside apartments he finds a dead body hanging out of the refrigerator in the kitchen he says to himself... James: What the...? Who could have done this...??? At this point we see three running themes that are very specific to Eddie. Food, the dark and the cold.... We meet Eddie in a dark bathroom stress vomiting. Here is the scene: Man: It wasn't me! I didn't do it! James: Do what? Man: I didn't do anything. I, I swear! He was like this when I got here... It is quite evident that Eddie has just committed ( what he thinks ) as his first murder. The denial and the stress vomiting point to it. James: My uh, my name's James. James Sunderland. Man: Ummm... Eddie. James: Eddie, who's that dead guy in the kitchen' Eddie: I didn't do it. I swear I didn't kill anybody. James: You're not friends with that red, pyramid thing, are you' Eddie: Red pyramid thing? I don't know what yer talkin' about. Honest. But I did see some weird-lookin' monsters. They scared the hell outta me, so I ran in here... James: Well, I guess this place isn't too safe either. What happened here anyway? Eddie: Uh I, I told ya I don't know. I'm not even from this town. I just, I just... James: You too, huh. Something just brought you here, right? Eddie: Umm... yeah. You could say that... James: Well whatever it is... I think you better get out of here soon. Eddie: Yeah yer right. What about you ? James: I'll leave as soon as I'm done here. Eddie... be careful. Eddie: James, I... I... um... You be careful too. Eddie has been called to the otherworld without the same burden of guilt that James and Angela have. In the second meeting between Angela and James, Angela tells James point blank .... " You're the same as me." Eddie says the same thing to James but much farther into James journey. It seems like Eddie is just discovering who he is at this point as he is just at the beginning of his journey. The second time we meet Eddie, he is eating. Silent Hill sure knows exactly what Eddie hungers for as Eddie has no problem indulging himself. Odd for anyone to be able to just eat a pizza they found in such a place .... Here is the scene: Little Girl: So what'd you do? Robbery, murder? Eddie: Nah, nothing like that. Little Girl: Hah! You're just a gutless fatso! Eddie: Whadda you have to say that for !?!? Little Girl: I thought you said the cops were after you. Eddie: No, I just ran 'cause I was scared. I don't know what the cops are doing. Laura: But if you did something bad, why don't you just say you were sorry? Well... I guess I run away a lots too. Eddie: It's no good. They wouldn't listen. Nobody will ever forgive me. The scene cuts back to James in the storeroom, but Eddie's voice is still heard talking to Laura. Eddie: Did ya find the lady you're looking for... What's her name... Mary? Other than getting a little back story about Eddie here, this scene let's James know Laura is looking for Mary. Then James makes his way into the same room seen here. James: Eddie' Eddie: Oh... umm, yer... James: James. We met in the apartment building. Eddie: Yeah, I remember, but... James: Are you alone here, Eddie? Eddie: Uh, no... *A green bowling ball is shown rolling across the floor and we see Laura leave the bowling alley. Little Girl: Bye-bye! James: Wait! Come back! Eddie! Let's go after her! Eddie: Huh? Laura? But why...? James: Laura? Is that her name? Eddie: That's what she said. James: This town is full of monsters! How can you sit there and eat pizza!' Eddie: She said she was fine by herself... She said a fatso like me would just slow her down. James: Forget you... Eddie seems much more worried about his pizza ( self indulgence ) then to be worried about a little girl that he has known much longer than James has, running around a dangerous place like Silent Hill. It seems like a link between James and Eddie could in fact be selfishness, but at this point we have no idea how strong that link could be. The next time we meet Eddie it is apparent that he seems consumed with self indulgence. James ends up in some sort of cafeteria in the prison. But Eddies appetite seems to have shifted from pizza....... An appetite that has always been there all along as Eddie admits as much during this exchange. Seen here: Eddie: Killin' a person ain't no big deal. Just put the gun to their head...pow! *A dead body is shown slumped over a table next to where Eddie is sitting.* Notice that Eddie seems bothered by the light as he seems quite at home sitting in the dark. He does not even acknowledge James ... He starts off this conversation on what seems to be his fixation of self indulgence that seems to have become all consuming....... James: You... you killed him!?!?! Eddie: B,but... it wasn't my fault. He, he made me do it! James: Calm down, Eddie. Tell me what happened. Eddie: That guy... he, he had it coming! I didn't do anything. He just came after me! Besides he was making fun of me with his eyes! Like that other one... It is evident that Eddie has just admitted that he killed the person found in the fridge in the apartments and that he has lying about it when we first met him. James: Just for that you killed him? Eddie: Whadda ya mean 'Just for that'! James: Eddie, you can't just kill someone cause of the way they looked at you... Eddie: Oh yeah! Why not? Til now I always let people walk all over me. Just like that stupid dog. He had it coming too!! James: Eddie!! Eddie: He he. I was just jokin', James. He was dead when I got here. Honest. Anyway, I gotta run. James: You're going out there alone? Eddie: Yeah. James: Eddie...! Another link between the characters is the way it seems that both try to self justify their actions conscious and/or subconsciously. Basically blaming their victims. Again, at this point we do not know how far this link will go but at this point it is quite clear that Silent Hill seems to be enticing Eddie to indulge in his "other" appetite. We finally meet Eddie in his meat locker with a bunch of corpses on the ground all killed by Eddie. It seems that the foreshadowing of room 101 is evident as, again, we find Eddies victims in the process of "refrigeration" We can now see that Eddie no longer has an appetite for the large pizza he was consuming in the bowling alley. We see that his appetite for murder has all but consumed him.... Seen here: Silent Hill seems to have already known how "gluttonous" Eddie really was as his insatiable appetite for murder has come to the forefront. Brought on partly because of the abuse he has endured. But mostly because it was already there. James: Eddie! What are you doing!?!? Eddie: What does it look like? He always busted my balls. 'You fat disgusting piece of shit! You make me sick!' 'Fat-ass, yer nothin' but a waste of skin.' 'You're so ugly, even you're mama don't love you!' Well maybe he was right. Maybe I am nothing but a fat, disgusting piece of shit. But ya know what? It doesn't matter if your smart, dumb, ugly, pretty...it's all the same once yer dead. And a corpse can't laugh. From now on, if anyone makes fun of me... I'll kill em. Just like that. James: Eddie, have you gone nuts? James seems to be catching on right about now ...... Eddie: I knew it. You too. You're just like 'em, James. James: Hey I didn't mean anything. Eddie: Don't bother. I understand. You've been laughin' at me all along, haven't you? Ever since we first met. I'll kill you, James! Other than James being a BIG idiot at this point. We know James has never made fun of Eddie.... Especially with his eyes..... This just confirms that Eddie has completely lost it ..... After an exchange of gunfire Eddies runs in the meat locker area. Seen here: Eddie seems to be explaining to James why he has become a person that will kill someone just for the way they looked at him. He tells James that he has been bullied his entire life for the way he looks, The link between both characters is that they have both, in part, killed because of the abuse they have endured. Eddie: Do you know what it does to you, James? When you're hated, picked on, spit on, just cause of the way you look. After you've been laughed at your whole friggin' life. That's why I ran away after I killed the dog. Ran away like a scared little girl. Yeah, I killed that dog. It was fun. It tried to chew its own guts out! Finally died all curled up in a ball. Then 'He' came after me, I shot him too. Right in the leg. He cried more than the dog! Eddie: He's gonna have a hard time playing football on what's left of that knee. James: You think it's okay to kill people! You need help, Eddie! Eddie: Don't get all holy on me, James. This town called you, too. You and me are the same. We're not like other people. Don't you know that'! Eddie: Let's party! Because Eddie has accepted the type of person he is, it is quite clear to him that James would not be in the same place as him if they did not share a type of the same sort of commonality. He knows they have been called for immoral reasons. Silent Hill called Eddie seeing exactly what was in his heart. Eddies being enticed by the town shows the real reason for his calling. When given the opportunity, Eddie indulges in his appetites again and again. And after blowing away countless "victims" he tries his luck with James. We see him rather enjoy this conflict with his "Let's party" statement...... But Eddies seems to have bitten off more than he can chew as this potential victim can fight back as James fights fire with fire...... Theory by Otherwurld (talk) 16:42, December 17, 2015 (UTC) source - http://www.silenthillcommunity.com/viewtopic.php?f=21&t=437071